Spike reborn of many legends
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: Spike been having an problem.He was born as Kakashi,Naruto,Goku, lelouch, and many more. He trying to keep his head from tearing it self apart from past lifes meory's. It also doesn't help when women seem to want you and enemy from your past lives want you dead. Rated T for minor perverts situation.few genderbent.Spike x Bigharem,many crossover. But not fully crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this idea pop in my head and won't leave my head to I type it. The reason why it a 'Mlp' story cause it is. And easier to manage. So no hate. And also the character is human with animal features. So be worn. Also Spike is sixteen for this to work for me. It an crossover with 'Mlp' and many anime's. But it clash 'Mlp' and Naruto cause it one of my favored crossovers story for naruto. Anyway it start after twilight become princess. Now let begin.

Spike was flying to the ground from an magic blast hit him. The teen dragon got up to only get hit again. Now his enemy is laughing like an mad pony-'man'. The 'man' is know as King Sombra. Somehow 'he' survived his 'death' and holding ponyvill hosted to get Spike to come out and face 'him'.' He' wanted revenge on Spike for stopping' him' from ruling.

The reason why Spike is losing is very simple. King Sombra was actually an female. Yep. He is actually an she. It bad for Spike cause he don't fight girls or woman. It wrong to him. And her name is 'Queen Umbra'.

"Hmm. It seem you can't fight girls. It unfair really. So I tell you what. Beat my crystal warriors,all 100 of them, and break my magical forcesheaild and grab me, I be your servant and let ponyvill free." Umbra said cockily. She was wearing her cape and and her armor was covering her arms and legs. She was also wearing an Slingshot bikini which are black. She have black main and flank. Gray fur on her body. The other reason why Spike can't fight. He can't stop staring and having noise bleeds.

Plus she piss for what happen ten minutes ago.

(Ten minutes ago.)

Spike was standing in front of Umbra. He was wearing an purpal zip up hoodie and pants. He wore an yellow shirt and have combat boots. He have green hair that slide back, beside the fangs above his eyes. He have an tail and wings of an dragon. He was being seduction by Umbra, who was hugging him. The mare six was glaring at Umbra for trying to seduce Spike in front of them. They were in an cage that block off their ability.

"Get you hand off my brother!" Twilight scream.

"Yeah!" The rest scream.

"Heh. It not my fault he likmy-ahhh!" Umbra suddenly scream. She step back and saw their money in her slingshot. She blush hard and pointed to the money.

"Example now."She demanded.

"Hey, if your going to dress as an stripper, I'm going to treat you like one. So ether put cloths on or start dancing." Spike said. Which cause everyone to crake up. But it earn him an really powerful magic punch.

"You dare speak that way to me! You are going to die!" Umbra roar.

'Shit.' Was Spike only thought before he was punch again.

(End flashback.)

'Man! You make an joke and it give you an big ass kicking. Should have seen it coming. Totally worth it though.' Spike thought as he heard the deal.

"Oh that so kind of you! But I want a seal or contract to make it official, so that way you won't go back on your word stripper." Spike said with an smirk as Umbra fum at the nickname. But realized something.

"What do you mean by seal?" Umbra ask.

"Umm. I have no idea, really. It just came out all of sudden. I wonder if it Jiraiya fault. He did talk a lot about seals and taught me a few tricks before he die." Spike then started to trail off leaving an confuse crowd. After an few minutes of silence, Spike realize everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Spike ask.

"Spike. Who Jiraiya?" Twilight ask carefully. She was worry Spike has lost his mind.

"He the toad sage. Also self proclaim super pervert. He really strange. But boy was he strong." Spike said. Rainbow Dash notice spike kept his left eye close ever since the fight started.

"Spike, why is you left eye close? Is something the matter with it?" Rainbow dash ask.

"Huh. I didn't notice to-Ack!" Spike suddley clutch his head in pain. He could able heard his name being call out to him as images begin to appearing in his head. It show an man dog wearing an mask and had some sort head band covering his left eye. He saw all his battles and life in minutes. He saw it all. He then realize that the man is him. It was an different lift time. He was know as.

"Kakashi Hatake." Spike said.

"What?" Everyone ask.

"That who I was in a past life. Now it make sense. The strange feeling ever since this morning. I was close to reambering my past. Cool!'' Spike cheer.

Everyone was quiet. It seem Spike has lost his mind. The only grinning was Pinkie as she suddling squeal in exitment.

"Really?! That so cool! What was Kakashi life like!? Did he enjoy parties?! Did he eat a lot. Did he-" Pinkie twenty question was interup by Applejack covering her mouth.

"I answer your question later Pinkie. But right now I have an fight to win." Spike said as he got in a fighting stance no one recrodnaz. He then open his left eye making everyone gasp. His left eye was blood red and have three dots(I have no idea what they are call. Help.) Around the center.

"What happen to your eye Spike!?" Twilight yell in concern.

"I tell you later. Just know it call an Sharingan and it my ticket to victory." Spike said as he charge at the first crystal warrior he saw. He kick and shatter it. He jump over ten others to the river behind them. He then started to make hands sight.

"What he doing? He an sitting duck!" Twilight said while panicked.

"Why is he making animal sight?" Fluttershy ask in confusen. Everyone look confuse.

"What do you mean Shy?" Rainbow ask.

"Well those sight are,in order,Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird. These were thaught to me from my father." She said. But before more question can be ask they heard Spike scream"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

Everyone jaw drop as an dragon of water came out of the river and took out 15 crystal warriors. This was repeat til all the crystal warriors was out. Umbra was scare. The teen dragon was able to control water to fight. With no magic! But she still have her sheaild. Only the elements of harmony can break it.

"That what you think." Spike said suddly.

"Did you read my mind?!" Umbra scream.

"No. Just saw the look on your face. Now get ready for my sensi most powerful technique. Well, one of them anyway." Spike said as he cup his right hand and use the left hand to move it over his right really fast. Everyone thought it was stupid til they saw an blue wind orb in his hand. Spike then ran forward.

Umbra try to stop him by shooting magic spells at him, but he dodge all of them. As he was inches from the sheaild he push the orb forward and scream " Rasengan!"

It hit and shatter the sheaild. But Spike spound around Umbra and crunt down. He then put hi two index and middle finger and brought it to Umbra rectum. It cause her to scream in pain and fly a good few feet while Spike scream " One Thousand Years of Death!"

Everyone stare in sycophantic for Umbra. It look like it hurt alot. She was still whimpering in pain. Spike walk up to her and crunt down again and bit his thumb for blood. He then started to write on her back with his blood. He then form an tiger sigh and brought his palm to the symbol on her back and put chakra in it. Then the symbol form to an tattoo on her back. Umbra pass out do to the chakra. Spike sat down in exhaustion.

"Spike what in the name of Celestia happen. Where did you learn those strange power. It wasn't no magic I seen before. And what happen to your left eye? And why did you used your blood to write on her!?" Twilight quickly and loudly.

"Umm, Twilight. No need to yell. I'm tire and my chakra just had an big work out. It been a long time since I use chakra. And as to why I use my blood to write on her, is to make sure she follow through the deal she stupidly made. It make sure she listion to me and follows my command. If I die, she die. Their is no loop hole to escape too. It was made by Jiraiya to insure that enemy ninja turn slaves serves us. Anyway I need rest, so good night." Spike said as he fell backwards to the ground. The group sigh as they carry both Spike and Umbra to the library for rest. It been an long day. But they will have answer from Spike as soon he wake.

Yes. I made King Sambra an female for that joke. Don't like, wellI don't care! Anyway this is just an progule. The real story start soon. Anyway it anime style. So read and review. Have an nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

How did you like the first chapter? Good,bad, decent. Doesn't matter. It fun to write. I'm all open for an better title for the to the story mobile.(Never doing that again.I die a little inside for that joke.)

Spike was always in strand situation. Be it Twilight period week, Pinkie Pie's defining realty itself, to even Shining Armor addiction to shinys things. But nothing can help in this situation he in right now. You see Spike just woke up after his fight with his new servant Umbra. He open his eyes to see the main Six and Umbra waiting for him to awake. As soon realizing he was awake, they bomb him with questions after questions. But that not the strand thing. As so he got up from the bed, he was naked. Of course he didn't realized it yet as he walk down to the kitchen to make himself an sandwich. Thinking he going to need an snake for an long day for today.

The six and Umbra couldn't talk thanks to the nosebleed and stuttering at the size of the dragon. Anyway as Spike walk to the kitchen he heard an knock at the door. So he walk to answer the door. He saw it was his mother Celestia, his aunt Luna , cousion/sister in law cadence, and his brother Shining Armor. Spike, who still didn't realize he naked, greeted them.

"Hey, What bring you guys here?" Spike ask.

"Spike." Shining started.

"Yes." Spike ask.

"Why aren't you wearing cloths?"

"What do you mean?"

Shining just made an gesture to look at himself. The two,somehow, didn't realize that Celestia has pass out with an pervated smile,Luna blushing like mad and Cadence holding her nose. As Spike look down and finally realize he naked, he did the only thing he could think of. Scream like an little girl.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Ten minutes later)

After getting cloths and having getting past being embarrass. He ask the gang why his cloths wasn't on. Appearly Twilight try an healing spell that destroy his cloth and he woke up right then and their. Of course they didn't realized it til he got off the coach with the blanket off of him to see it went wrong. He didn't even knew an blanket was on him. Which bring us to now.

"So Spike, can you example those strand magic. It nothing I seen or read before." Twilight said.

"Well first off it isn't magic. It was jutsus. It an Technique that use chakra to form an attack,illusion or boost one body ability. Like it can make me faster and stronger. Chakra are these energy that live in everything. A lot of people can use these for themselves or others. But here the thing. Not everyone can use it the same. Some have really big resevers, while some have little resevers. The one with big resevers have harder time controlling it, while the ones with smaller resevers have better control. If one were to use all of his or her chakra they can end up ether dying or not being able to move for an long time. But if one have an good amounted it bring no harm." Spike example.

After he was done, he saw that Twilight was taking note, and everyone else listion carefully

"Is there more to these?" Luna ask.

"Yes there are. Their Ninjutsu (忍術; Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons.

Genjutsu (幻術; Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques") are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu fittingly falls under the broad category of Yin is frequently used to create false images or to cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain); however, there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation.

Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat.

These are the main ones every ninja need to have. There more, but we be here for hours if I go into more." Spike said. Everyone eyes was widen in shock at the information they receives. If these were the main one ninjas use and there more, how powerful is Spike.

"Spike can you make an book for me to read. So I can learn all that you told us and more. Please." Twilight ask like an child asking for candy. She made sure to make an puppy dog face to insure he said yes. Spike could never said no to that face. So he just nod his hard and made and gesture with his hand and poof of smoke appear next to Spike. Once the smoke dissaeper another Spike was standing there. Making everyone gasp. Spike turn to it and started to talk.

"Make sure you make an complete book in full details of everything we know in ninja arts. And I mean everything. Got it." Spike said.

"Sure thing boss. It should be done and ready to read in one hour. I better get started." The look a like said as he walk away. Spike turn to Twilight and said.

"There. It should be ready soon, so relaxed."

"Spike dear, what just happen?" Rarity ask.

"I just made an shadow clone. It basically an clone that can act and move like an living being. It can gather information for me and everything it learn, I learn. What can take months of learning can turn it to hours. But if not use carefully, it can cause an metal break down." Spike said with an shrug. Applejack was daydreaming about three or more of herself helping with the farm. While Twilight was thinking all of the knowledge she can learn.

"Okay that just, wow. But can you answer this last question?" Celestia ask.

"Sure."

"Who is she?" Celestia ask as she pointed to Umbra. Causing everyone to look surprise. They forgotten she was there. She was surpisly quiet. But then again three princesses and an knight is family of the teen, so telling them she was trying to kill Spike is not an great idea.

"Heh heh, well you see. It an long story and I doubt you want to here it." Spike said nervously.

" Spike. You better start talking or your gem collection will taken away." Celestia said in a sweet voice. Making Spike cry in desiper and started to tell her everything.

(Fiveminutes and ten seconds later.)

After telling what happen, and stopping Celestia from killing Umbra for hurting her son, Spike was doing all his choirs with some clones to help out. He wanted to make sure everything is clean before leaving to Canterlot. Celestia wanted Spike and the group to spent the whole week at her castle to relax and enjoy themselves. They are always in danger all the time.

He was done and dispell his clone and wait for everyone to return. He was looking forward to see Umbra in a maid outfit as she went to Rarity's for an new outfit. Twilight took the rest of the gang to sugar cube corner to get something to eat. Spike decided to take an nap.

(Fiveminutes laters.)

The gang was walking back to the libary. Everyone was enjoying the silence, but as they near the library they heard scream of pain. Everyone eyes widen. Cause the scream of pain was coming from Spike. Everyone ran to the doors of the library and bust it open. The saw Spike clutching his head in pain, while still screaming.

"What happening to him !?" Twilight scream.

"His mind is trying to process memorys. I can tell cause people with memory lost get really bad headache from remembering his/her past. The memory's is trying o force their way back into his mind. But why is it happening to him. He just remember his past life and didn't lose his memory's. Plus, it seem he trying to remember a lot of different...memory's." Celestia trail off realizing what going.

"He trying to remember others past lives. But it seem their too many for him to process. Luna go into his mind and try to lesson the blow as much as possible. I don't want my son in a straight jacket!" Celestia said, causing everyone eyes to widen at the last bit. Luna wast no time as she went to spike and enter his mind.

"Will Spike be alright?" Fluttershy ask in concern. Celestia just shook her head and said in a sad and low tone.

"I have no answer for this one. It up to my sister and Spike will to fight. The only thing we could do is wait and hope for the best." Celestia said. Making everyone worry.

"Hey, Why the sad faces? This Spike we are talking about. He more stubborn then Rainbow Dash. And that saying a lot. So he'll pull through. So don't worry." Applejack said. She was trying to resure everyone and keep their hope up. It was bad for them. They couldn't help Spike when he needed them the most and he was always their for them. He was basically family to all of them.

"Your right. If Spike can keep trying to woo Ms, Dense over here and keep failing and getting back up. He can certainly come out of this sane." Rainbow agree. Rarity rase an eyebrow at the ms dense part. Rainbow Dash notice this and started to example.

As Rainbow Dash example Spike did to get her to notice him and all. Twilight smile at Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She was glad that they try to reassure everyone and kept hope. She was about to break down and cry. She was scared in losing her little brother. She was all ways proctive of him and try to keep him out of harm way so he couldn't get hurt. Which was dumb cause he an dragon that she realize. But still, he family and may by more to her. She need him by her side,to comfort her when sad,to put an smile on her face when she down or even to just keeping company. He was simple inreplaceable. So she hope Spike can come back sane and hopefully safe. She sat next to Spike body, hoping to give some form of comfort to the dragon, even if is a little.

'Please come back Spike. I can't the though of losing you in anyway. It just too painful to think about. So please come back safe, for me.' Twilight thought as she hold his hand.

(In Spike mind.)

Luna came upon an 'interesting' sit. She honestly though their would be an monster in Spike mind, but that not the case. She came upon Spike arguing with an teen cat wearing an school uniform. His hair was black and his eyes were purple. She decide to listen before interuping.

"Why are you guys waking up in my mind. I'm not suppose to even know who I was from my past life? It dosen't make sense!" Spike said.

"Look, I don't know why we are waking up. I mean, seriously, we are you and are soul never fully merge to you. I'm just an memory. Not to mention me,Naruto and Goku woke up at the same time. And your body is trying to mix all of us at once. I try to tell the two one at an time to not hurt you much worse then it needed to be. But f course they didn't listin to me. Anyway, we need someone outside to hold your body down as Goku finally merge with you. But they also need to fight your body as it will attack on itself. The SME will be the same with Naruto, but at least he won't do much damage as Goku." The cat teen said.

"But lelouch, no one can handle fighting Goku. Naruto may by, but not Goku." Spike said. Lelouch look like he trying to figure out an way around this problem. Luna decide to make her present know.

"I can teleport your body away from ponyvill and try to hold off this 'Goku' while you work on taking control of your body." Luna suggest scaring the two.

"Aunt Luna! Now way! If you do that he can seriously hurt you or worse!" Spike example in panic.

"Actually, that can work. Luna don't really need to fight, just distract him til you and him merge. She have powerful magic and not to mention we have Celestia to help as well. This way Goku won't hurt anypony else. It the best we have, Spike. It better we do this now. He waking up." Lelouch said as the surroundings begin to disappear. Spike groan and turn to his aunt and said.

"We have no choice to follow through your plane. But hurry and get him out of ponyvill. And please be safe. He nothing like you fought or saw before. So hold nothing back okay."

"Of course. I make sure Goku don't hurt anyone. How long do I have to distract him?" Luna ask.

"20 minutes. See ya Luna and be safe. And sorry." Spike said somely. Luna was confuse til Spike literary punch her out of his head.

(Back at the library.)

Luna reel her head back in shock.

"Now that just rude." Luna mutter. She look around and saw everyone looking at her in concern. She smile sadly at them, before grabbing Spike body and teleporting away.

"What just happen?!" Pinkie ask.

"I don't know. Wait where Twilight?" Rainbow ask in confusen. The gang look around seeing Twilight is gone.

"She was holding Spike hand as Luna took him. So she must have left with Spike and Luna." Celestia said. She then focus on her magic to follow Luna's and then teleported the whole group to the location.

Once the group arrive they saw Twilight crying while using her hands to cover her mouth. Everyone was confuse til they saw Spike and Luna was in a fighting stance. Looking ready to fight. They stare down each other with fire in there eyes to beat the other. Everyone was confuse, til they saw blood coming down Spike head. This show this an actual fight. Where one might get hurt badly or worse. Spike and Luna didn't notice that the others has arrive and was watching in shock. Both gave an battle cry and launch at each other in an really fast pace. They both pull their hands back and launch it at each other.

Cliffhanger. I wanted to leave it here for now. Can have you taking everthing at once. This chapter is just examplting a few thing and leave you guessing who is going to win. Anyway review and have an nice day. See ya! P.S. exeusse the poor grammer. I'm actually planing to look for an beta reader. So please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the sudden change. But after reading it and thinking about my futures chaps had me thinking. It not really an cross over. Yes it have different anime. But only the basics elements. And alot of people had did something like this before. Many crossovers I mean. So an thousand apologizes. To make it up to you. Here an small preview on the characters from past life's to show up. Not all will be reveal, only an few.

Good guys

Fairy tail.

Natsu,Gray, Erza, and Happy. And few more.

Naruto

Rock lee and sasuke. And more.

DBZ

Vegeta and Gohan. And more.

More anime will not be name.

Bad guys.

Naruto

Obito, Orochimaru, and more.

DBZ

Cell,Broly and Frieza. And more.

Fairy Tail.

Zero,Zeref and more.

No more anime villanes will be name.

So that some of an few that will appear in this story. Again for my fateful readers who was here from the start. Hope you have an good day/afternoon/night. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter of this story. It been my most active one so far. Anyway, I bet you want to see what happen next right. So let get on this shit.(Note:Spike name will show up,but () means is someone else.)

As Spike and Luna fist was about to connect. Spike suddenly disappear and Luna hit nothing but air. Luna was shock and Spike reapper behind her and kick her back, sending her flying. The group watching eyes widen at that. To everyone,beside Rainbow Dash, it seem he teleported. But Rainbow knew better. He move so fast it look like he teleported behind Luna.

"He so fast!" Rainbow yell.

"What in tar nation your talking about Dash?" Applejack ask.

"He didn't teleport. But he jump over Luna while doing an front flip and landed. He hen process to spin kick her. Of course he slow down on the kick to reduce the damage. He could have appear after the kick if he wanted to.I barely manage to see it. It was like an blur to me!" Rainbow example quickly. Everyone eyes widen in shock. If Rainbow Dash couldn't keep up with Spike right there, then Luna was in big trouble. They turn their attends to the fight on time to heard Spike(Goku) speak.

"Hmm, Your fast and strong, but you have no techniques to your movement. It like you just swung and except to hit me. Not to mention your reflex is bad. You should have been able to sense me and block. That was me going very easy on you. You won't be able to defeate me by yourself." Spike(Goku) said in a serious voice.

Which got everyone jaws to drop. Not only did Spike took it easy on her, and very easy if he told the truth, but he sounded older and wiser. Like an old man who fought in battles against all odds that no sane person could fight and win. Like he seen and done the impossably more than once and then some. Like an warrior. Luna eyes narrow at his words.

"What do you mean I can't beat you by myself? I'm strong enough." Luna example. Spike(Goku) just sigh and rub the back of his head. He then look at her and smile nervously.

"I never said your weren't strong. I said you can't beat me by yourselve. Let me show you why." Spike(Goku) said as he got in an fighting stance. While Luna did the same. Spike(Goku) suddenly disseaper. He was in front of Luna in an instant. She jump back as Spike(Goku) try to roundhouse kick her. Luna try to punch Spike as he couldn't recover fast enought. But to her surprise, Spike(Goku) duck under her punch and elbow her in the gut. It sent her flying. But Celestia teleported behand her and caught her.

"Sister why are you fighting Spike?" Celestia ask in confusion.

" Spike told me to distract the person who I'm fighting. The man name is Goku. I'm suppose to distract him for 20minutes til Spike regain control." Luna said as she regain her balances.

"Oh, so that why you two are fighting. Then for the next thirteen minutes, let me help." Celestia said as she got in a fighting stance. Luna nodded her head and did the same. Spike(Goku) raise an eyebrow.

"You two are some of the strogest here. Well then, I guess it time for me to get serious." Spike(Goku) said as he clise his fist and bends his knees alittle. The sisters were confuse til they sense Spike (Goku) power raising. The ground started to shake and his body started to grow a little. He then unleash his power at once.(I don't know how to describes going to super saiyan.)

Spike hair went to green to gold like spike in seconds and his eyes were an light green. His body seem to be surrounded by an gold light energy and his body got a little bit more muscle. So in others words, he transform a little. Everyone was at awe at his look. But Rarity blush at Spike. What other doesn't know that she have an crush on Spike. But she didn't know that if Spike like her. She felt stupid for not realizing that all the time Spike help her and spent time with her was sigh that he like her. Anyway, to Rarity it like Spike just went from handsome to god like. She couldn't help to said these next words out loud.

"He looks beautiful." Rarity said. Making everyone to turn to her with raise eyebrows. She blush a little as she realizes what she said aloud. The girls couldn't help feel jealous at her for some reason. Shining notice that all the girls were glaring at Rarity a little. Not much to notice,but it there. He metaled smile at spike and cry out in his head."SPIKE YOUR GROWING UP!"

Spike(Goku) raise his eyebrow at that compiled. He never heard that one before. But he snap back to attend as Luna and Celestia launch themselves at him. He manage to block and dodge theirs kicks and punches. He return his fair of attacks, but he couldn't move much thanks to there speed to attack.

"They are well in sync and trust the other to make up for the other lack of time to prepared to attack. Thanks to their speed it hard to stop their combos. Just like Goten and Trunks." Spike(Goku) though with an smile. Spike(Goku) jump back and focus energy in his hand and shot it at the sisters. They flew to the air in order to dodge the Ki blast. The attack miss and blew off an good portance of the ground. Everyone jaws drop at the sheer power of that blast and were glade the sisters dodge that. It could have be messing.

"Let keep the battle up in the air Luna. He may have wings. But it barely growing, so he won't be able to fly for the next three years." 'Does make him look cute though.'Celestia said to Luna, who nodded her head in agreement. Not knowing Celestia thoughts after saying that.

"You think I need wings to fly, huh. Well think again!" Spike(Goku) said as he launch his self at the sisters scaring them. He tackle Luna,who flew an few fleets and recover in the air, and Celestia dodge to the right. Spike(Goku) flew back to get space between him and the duo.

"How much longer do we need to fight?" Luna groan as she clutch her stomach in pain, ignoring that Spike(Goku) is flying without wings or magic.

"About nine minutes." Celestia said while also ignoring that Spike(Goku) is flying. She figure it out later. Spike(Goku) just smile an big one that could rival Pinkie's any time. He flew down to the ground and lose his transformation and gesture the sister to do the same. The sister followed, but was weary. After an moment of silence Luna started to talk.

"Why did you stop the battle when you were winning?" Luna ask in confusen.

"Well, I didn't really want to hurt you. Spike will never forgive himself or me if I did. Plus you gave me an good fight, so thank you." Spike(Goku) said and bow at the last bit.

"Does that mean that me you wouldn't attack anyone if I didn't started the battle?" Luna said with an eye twitch.

"Yes. But I guess Lelouch though with all the power I have made cause me to lose control of myself. But I never did. Plus that fight actually gave me the last bit of fun before I fuse with Spike and become nothing more then an memory. But I don't mind. I still alive, but Spike got control." Spike(Goku) Said with an big smile. The rest of group watching the fight was quiet as the trio talk. Rainbow Dash lose her patience.

" What going on?!" Rainbow scream. Spike(Goku) rub the back of his head and laugh. He then started to example all that going on.

(One story and example that only took twominutes.)

After telling everyone the reason why they were fighting they sat down and talk.

"So, what your name?" Twilight ask in an awkward tone. It werid to talk to an dead man in your brother body.

"My name is Son Goku, the hope of the univers and an super sayian." Spike(Goku) said with his usual smile. Everyone raise their eyebrows at the last bits.

"Why are you the 'Hope of the univers'?" Applejack ask.

"Well, there was an evil alien name Frieza. He wanted to control the whole univers. He destroy planets an slaughter innocents. He was cruel to everyone. No one was safe from him. He kill children and don't feel remorse for doing it. Instead he feel pleasure. Me, my frieands and son ran across him and his goons. We fought them all an won,but kill my best frieand Krillen and try to kill my son. But my anger transform me into that form you saw in my battle. An super sayian. He try to kill me,but I prove to be too powerful and launch an attack that destory the planet we are at the time. He told me I only got five minutes to escape the planet. I told my son to gather the survivors and ask Sheron(I know not the same guy. But for the life of me I can't reamber his name.) To get everyone off the planet to earth. Beside me and Frieza. The reason being because I was going to end it there. If I didn't, a lot more innocent will die. We fought hard and strong. Both of us reach our full power of course I won. He was cut in half by his own attack. I won and was about to leave, when he beg me to save him. I gave him enough energy to fly back to his ship and leave. I'm not cruel to leave someone to dead slowly. Anyway he try to kill me in anger. He though he was getting pity from me. But I manage to blast him to oblivion. I flew to the only ship that wasn't destroy. But it would n't work. I though I was done for. But one of the pods was working and I took it. Since then I was know across the univers as the 'Hope of the univers'. I kind of told him that in our fight as he ask what I was." Spike(Goku) finish the story. He made sure to leave out of lot of detail. He didn't want to east his last few minutes of freedom telling the story.

The group was at awe at his story. And was glade that this Frieza was kill. He sound really gruel to slaughter all those people for power. But Fluttershy notice something.

"What an sayain?" Fluttershy ask.

"Well the Sayians are extinct race. They kill everything on an planet and sell it. But I was raise on an different planent. The man who raise me was my father figure Gohan. I name my first son after him. Anyway he raise me to proted the innocent. So that I how I grew strong." Spike(Goku) said. The group accept the story. Spike(Goku) got up as did the rest.

"Everyone grab on to me. I'm taking us to Canterlot. And before you ask, you'll see." Spike(Goku) said. Everyone did as he said and wait. Spike(Goku) put two finger to his forehead and focused. The next second everyone was in front of the throne room.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Rainbow said in completed awe. Making everyone nods their head in agreement. Spike(Goku) smile at his friends. He clear his throat.

"Okay. It time for me to merge with Spike. Naruto should becoming up next. Just fed him ramen and talk to him and he won't cause trouble. Watch him though. He was name 'prankster from hell' for an reason." Spike(Goku) said with that famous Son's family smile. This cause the group to feel sad. But bide him farewell. Spike(Goku) smile and close his eyes and going limp for an moment. But he suddenly open his eye and look around for an moment. He saw the group and smile.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Who are you?" Said Spike(Naruto).

So how was this chapter. I know the fight wasn't that good, but you got to admit Goku could easily destroy the sister. Review and have an nice day.


End file.
